Comforting!
by ayaoipotato
Summary: Lubbock cries on the death of Sheele. Bulat comforts him. Bulat x Lubbock fluff.


**Lubbock cries on the death of Sheele. Bulat comforts him. Lubbock x Bulat fluff.**

 **This idea was requested by BlueButterflyRose. Hope you like it.**

 **So here it goes -**

Sheele's death was a shock for everyone in the Night Raid. Even though she was a clumsy assassin, she was loved by all because of her kind nature.

Mine was devastated as Sheele was one of her closest friends. She was remembering all the fun times they shared together. For Tatsumi, Sheele's death was the first death in Night Raid. He was sensitive at such times. He inwardly thanked Sheele for comforting him when he would cry on the death of his two best friends. The other members just stared at the ground in utter silence.

That night when all the other members were asleep, Lubbock was still awake sitting by the riverside. "Thank You Sheele for comforting me in all the times I have cried. Now I do not have anyone to wipe my tears. I know I need to move forward and let bygones be bygones...but I don't have the courage to continue moving forward. This was so unpredictable and sudden." His tears dripped down from his cheeks and mixed with the river water. The soft 'tip tip tip' sound calmed him a bit. But the thought of a closed one gone forever and never coming back sent him into tears once again. "I wish I could go back into the past and...and just change this whole.. whole situation."

"We all wish we could do that, Lubbock."

"Huh?" Lubbock wiped his tears and looked up to see Bulat standing. "Bulat! I thought you were sleeping ...and umm did you see everything?"

"Yes. Every. Single. Thing. But do not worry. Such things keep on happening. If all the people would go back in time and help their loved ones escape death, then the whole Earth would be crowded like hell."

He sat down beside Lubbock and wrapped his arm around Lubbock's waist. Lubbock was taken aback by this sudden action. He blushed a bit.

Bulat continued. "Every living being that comes on the planet Earth has to go back one day. Even Sheele had to go back some day and that day was today. Even we all will go one day."

"No Bulat. Do not say that please." Lubbock's eyes began to get a bit teary again. "Night Raid is like my family. I cannot see my family die in front of my eyes. Leave me, no one can see their family die in front of their eyes." Lubbock hugged Bulat tighter.

"I know Lubbock, I know. A person's death is the wish of God."

"You mean to say that God wanted Sheele to die?" questioned Lubbock.

" Yeah." replied Bulat sadly. "But now forget about it. Let bygones be bygones. If you let this thought linger in your mind, you will not be able to move ahead."

Bulat took Lubbock's hand and pointed it towards a twinkling star.

"You see that, Lubbock?" asked Bulat.

"You mean that star there which is shining the brightest?" asked Lubbock

"Yes" said Bulat. "That's Sheele. She is looking at us from heaven. She would feel bad if you cried like this, wouldn't she?"

"Yes, she would," replied Lubbock.

"She wants you to have a good night's sleep so that you can move forward," said Bulat.

He then lifted Lubbock and gave him a piggybank ride.

"What are you doing Bulat!" exclaimed Lubbock blushing slightly. " I am not a baby anymore."

"You know Lubbock, you were crying like a baby by the riverside. Not forgetting to mention, you looked kind of cute there," said Bulat.

" What do you mean by 'kind of cute'?" said a pouting Lubbock.

"Oh! Did you expect me to say that you looked completely cute?" said Bulat teasingly.

"No!" said Lubbock. He then put his head on Bulat's shoulder and said, "Thank you Bulat for comforting me. And by the way, I am only forgiving you because of comforting me and nothing else."

"Ok."

"Bulat, could I ask you something?"

"Yes sure. Go on."

"Could I call you big bro like how Tatsumi calls you?"

"Yes."

 **NEXT MORNING**

Tatsumi was training with Bulat. Just then Lubbock came running.

"Tatsumi ! Big bro! Akame has called you both for breakfast. Come on."

While going to the breakfast table Tatsumi suddenly asked Lubbock, "Lubbock, from when did you start calling big br- no I mean Bulat 'big bro'?"

"It is a long, long story."

Lubbock looked at Bulat and gave one of his cutest smiles. Bulat smiled back and gave him a 'thumbs up' sign. Tatsumi was the only one who noticed it. The girls were busy talking about something else.

"I think there is something going on between them." Tatsumi said in his mind.

 **I know it is small but this was all that I could make up right now.**


End file.
